


After the kiss…

by cominger



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominger/pseuds/cominger
Summary: 巡演的旅途像是把人关在一个黑屋子里。当身边只有彼此的时候，过往和现在的种种都会被放大，台下激烈的情感引起内心的共振总是容易让人头脑发昏。





	After the kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> rps勿当真  
> 漏风破车（）  
> 剧情和车都不太流畅x  
> fine……就自己图个爽（）  
> 不甜

“Karine明天就到了。”  
“……”  
雷森德趴到了索拉尔的身上。这个人的嘴角总是下垂，看起来严肃得像个学究。  
索拉尔有一搭没一搭的玩着他的头发，比起去年年头上刚剪完的时候已经长了不少，但和以前相比差得还远。  
“我的头发是不是短多了。”  
“嗯，以前大概能过肩膀了。怎么就剪短了。”索拉尔的语气里似乎带着些惋惜，“但还是一样软。”  
雷森德没有接话，房间里安静地让人脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
“papa。”  
索拉尔愣了一下。  
“papa”，他又喊了一声，语气和他平时说话不同，索拉尔才意识到是剧本里的第一句对话。雷森德又念了一句，“merci papa”，他背靠在索拉尔的怀里，转头用弯成一个勾人弧度的眼睛似笑非笑地看着他⋯⋯  
索拉尔嘴角的肌肉不再那么紧绷。自己怀里的这具身体还是那么的柔软，岁月在他的脸上凝成皱褶，眼角下垂时看起来有些阴郁但笑起来又带着甜腻的滋味，细密的发丝滑过自己指尖的时候，还是熟悉的触感。  
索拉尔太知道这个葡萄牙人的味道了。  
这颗散发着诱人果香的害人牙疼的罪恶蜜糖的真正滋味。  
雷森德试探性地吻了吻索拉尔的嘴角。  
有些咸。  
是晚餐酱汁残留的味道。  
他们谁也没说话，对话的开头起得不好，所以没有什么必要继续下去。成年人的对话有时候用肢体语言会更加容易。  
索拉尔把手伸进了雷森德松垮垮的衬衣里。这具不再年轻的身体还在尽可能保持他最好的状态，索拉尔略过他腹部恰到好处的线条时，忍不住开口道，  
“真骚。”  
雷森德过电般地在他怀里抖了一下。  
索拉尔的手指在他右边的乳晕上轻轻打转。敏感的乳尖瞬间变硬了，索拉尔低沉地在他耳边笑了笑，又重复了一遍。  
“真骚。”  
敏感部位被索拉尔用手指尖捏住用力地搓了一下。  
雷森德忍不住夹紧了双腿。他勃起了。只是几句意味不明的调情和对乳头随意的玩弄，他对自己身体向索拉尔惯性的投降毫无办法，更重要的是他太久没体会到这一切。  
他又想起了几小时前那个落在自己鬓角附近的亲吻。  
这太过了，太容易让人沉缅于那些充满阳光和笑声的往昔幻梦了。他无法让自己开口询问这其中的含义。他害怕所有的答案。  
在他走神的片刻，左边乳尖被湿润的口腔包住了。粗糙的舌苔大力地舔弄这一块皮肤，舌尖时而轻轻触碰乳尖的小孔，牙齿蹭过娇嫩的软肉，雷森德呼吸变得急促。  
索拉尔吮吸地很大声，他没什么章法的啃噬和手上不停歇的用力揉搓让雷森德觉得自己像是一个哺乳的母亲。  
这个认知让他越来越羞愧但同时快感也越来越强烈，他忍不住挺了挺自己的胸，甚至用手拢起自己的乳肉往索拉尔的嘴里送。  
“快些，再用力些。”  
他的声音已经变得甜腻，坚硬的下体无意识地反复磨蹭着被单，试图用上面的纹路缓解这无解的瘙痒。手臂已经无力地垂落，胸口两个小点成为了两人唯一的链接。  
索拉尔突然用牙齿重重咬住了整个乳头，另一只手用力地把乳尖拧着摁进他的肌肉里。  
雷森德射了。  
高潮的时候，强于生理感受的羞耻感让他紧紧咬住手指不让自己发出声音，闭起眼睛把头偏到一边，隐藏眼角的生理性泪水。  
“多么放荡啊。”  
他隐约听见索拉尔带着调侃的语气说着熟悉的台词。  
雷森德突然有些难过，高潮的余温还没褪去，但他感觉自己的心已经迅速地凉了下去。是，太放荡了。他的脑子里浮现出karine的脸，这让他有些突如其来的反胃。  
他突然直起身推开了索拉尔，冲向浴室抱住马桶开始干呕。  
索拉尔有些慌了神的关切声从浴室的玻璃外传来，雷森德听得有些不真切。  
脚步声靠近，他感觉自己被带进了一个熟悉的怀里，耳边传来那个低沉的声音问道：“你怎么了？”  
雷森德清醒了些。尽管Karine和她被阳光照射泛着光的金色长发还在脑子里若隐若现，刺眼的阳光就像卫生间的顶灯。  
有些疼，他拼命眨了眨眼睛，把头扭向不会被直射的一边。目光逐渐对焦，索拉尔的脸渐渐清晰了起来。  
是那张，曾经以及现在都靠得离自己如此之近的脸。无处躲藏的纹路和略显浑浊的眼珠似乎在提醒自己，距离那片记忆里的沙滩已经过去了多久。  
他的大脑突然开始失去控制，拼命回放那句歌词。画面飞速在脑海里倒带，他又奋力空咽了几下以抵挡胸口翻涌的恶心感。  
“you're so very special ”  
他反复吞咽着，却目不转睛地望着索拉尔，就像是一字一句都写在他的脸上，真切地恍如昨日。  
像是一切都从来未变。  
他终于无法再控制自己眼角的湿润，只能猛地抱住了索拉尔来掩饰滑进鬓角的一滴眼泪。他用柔软的嘴唇摩擦着索拉尔的耳根，用讨好的语气说，“没事，我没事。”  
他被索拉尔抱回了床上，一时之间房间里安静得有些可怕。直到他感觉索拉尔的手又向下伸进了他的衣服里。  
他无声地上扬了嘴角，他知道今夜还没有完。  
雷森德的身量不如索拉尔，在爱抚下，肌肉逐渐生理性地紧绷，露出一个漂亮的线条。索拉尔另一只空闲的手忍不住描摹这形状，46岁的皮肤因为食素和勤于锻炼弹性依旧。雷森德整个人逐渐微缩成一团，额头微微出汗沾湿额角柔软微卷的头发，包皮被捋下，刚刚释放过的前端嫩肉还敏感得很，受不了粗糙指腹这样直接的玩弄，他大口地喘气，靠得索拉尔更近了，后颈暴露在他面前。  
索拉尔突然想起了Beluga。  
柔软，乖顺，有些可以包容的小脾气。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔面前的皮肤。  
雷森德哆嗦了一下。  
“我记得你这里很怕痒。”  
“不……”  
索拉尔并不会听他的，他开始用舌头缓慢舔舐这一小块皮肤，上面残留了一些没有散去的gio的味道。很甜美。他开始不满足地用牙齿轻轻啃噬，雷森德的呜咽声更大了。索拉尔明显感到手里的棍状物开始发烫变硬，他严肃的嘴脸在雷森德看不到的地方微微上扬。  
直到这块皮肤被玩弄到几乎破皮，索拉尔才松口。他凑到雷森德的侧脸边，轻轻摩挲。  
雷森德的眼角已经湿透了，细密的泪水嵌在他眼角的鱼尾纹里有些亮晶晶的……索拉尔下意识舔了一下。  
雷森德不解地回头看他。  
“我偶尔也喜欢温情做派。”  
手里的阴茎在温吞的抚摸下硬得不情不愿，雷森德有些着急。  
他开始焦急地扭动屁股，拿阴茎去蹭索拉尔的手心，手指关键处的薄茧略过嫩肉时让他轻呼出声，但这还不够。  
他才不想要什么温情……  
他胡乱地背过手去摸索拉尔长裤的扣子。  
他摸到内裤布料时感受到了那里的潮湿。  
他笑得更放肆了。  
他开始试图去扯下索拉尔的裤子，索拉尔对此没有做出回应，只是有些惩罚性地用有些尖利的指甲在马眼处来轻压。  
雷森德终于扒下了他的裤子。  
他又往索拉尔的怀里凑得更近了。  
柔顺的长发扫过索拉尔的脸。  
进入的瞬间，雷森德感觉自己的世界开始被高倍速地慢放，每一下呼吸都好像要用尽全部力气。  
明明不是第一次这样了。  
耳边只有刺耳又尖利的嗡嗡声，全部的感知都聚集到了和索拉尔身体相连的部位。  
索拉尔动了。  
生理上的疼痛让他的心感觉到了这几年来最大的满足，脆弱的道德防线决堤。他全身都痒得不行，索拉尔的手拉扯他胸口的乳粒，但这常规性的触摸并不能对他的症状有些什么缓解。  
他渴望每一寸皮肤被撕扯开来，他想要更多，更多的痛让他找到这一刻的实感。  
“伤害我。”  
索拉尔顿了一下，而后突然用力捏住他的腰把雷森德整个翻了过来。阴茎在动作里脱了出来，雷森德显得有些焦急。穴口已经被撑开，他有意地撅高屁股，把充血的肠肉反复收缩，极尽所能地勾引索拉尔快些继续。  
“啪。”  
极其用力的一掌，雷森德被一下打得趴在了床上。屁股上火辣辣地触感满满蔓延，他又开始出汗了。  
这一掌的余温还未褪去，右边又被重重打了一下。  
雷森德开始变得兴奋，他更卖力地高高撅起。不够，不够，不会够……  
索拉尔如他所愿又用力地打了十几下，常年保持运动的紧翘的屁股肉眼可见地肿了起来。  
他终于又把自己送了进去。  
“趴开腿。”  
雷森德照做。  
“啪”又是一下，他甚至能感受到阴茎在他肠道里被牵连的颤动。  
“像你以前在我面前倒立那样趴开。”  
雷森德愣住了，他以为只有他一个人记得。  
记得那灼热的光透过厚实的树叶印在沙滩上的形状，记得索拉尔闲适地躺在椅子上带着那副老套的墨镜，记得在karine熟睡之后在冰凉海水冲刷着的岩石上月光下的荒唐事……  
一字开并没有那么容易，但他还是艰难地一边收缩着括约肌一边把他的小腿绷出了一个和多年前一样完美地形状。  
成功的瞬间，像是打开了什么闸门似得，他开始放声呻吟。  
索拉尔也终于又动了起来，他拨开他脖颈处的散发，捏住他的脖子用力地抽插起来。  
像是一个不可忤逆的君王。  
只要雷森德稍稍松弛一下他绷直的腿，就会被用力地掌掴。  
一下一下，雷森德感觉自己是一个被随意摆弄的玩具，这种被彻底掌控的感觉熟悉得让他觉得像是被撕裂了。逃离，还是从未逃离，而他现在只能感觉自己的呼吸正在逐渐离自己远去。  
他终于在疼痛下又一次高潮了。  
跌进枕头里的瞬间，他感觉自己又哭了，也没有为什么，毕竟人都是复杂的。  
That's life.


End file.
